The Secret
by Aiko no Nyo to Clover Project
Summary: Jati diri Tsubasa terkuak oleh Midori! Midori pun membantu Tsubasa. Di lain pihak, seseorang ingin mencelakai Tsubasa, Shizuka, Manabe, dan Midori! Siapakah dia? Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Halo! Kali ini ARISA by~ Natsumi Andou. Wah, ini komik shoujo, lho. Masih jarang, ya? Nih komik mystery, psychological juga. Aneh?

* * *

Chapter 1

"apa itu?" kata Midori.

Dia melihat ke bawah… ada seseorang! Midori pun menghampirinya. Dilihatnya ada wig Arisa.

"a… pa?" tanya bingung Midori.

Perempuan itu mirip sekali dengan Arisa… Tsubasa!

Akhirnya Midori pun membawanya dengan wig-nya.

Setelah sampai di penginapan…

Tsubasa terbangun. Dia kaget, dia sudah ada di sebuah ruangan di penginapan. Lukanya sudah diobati.

"sudah bangun, ya?" tanya Midori.

Tsubasa kaget. Ternyata wig-nya sudah lepas.

"siapa kau?" tanya Midori lagi.

"eh…," kata Tsubasa. Akhirnya dia mau berkata jujur.

Setelah dijelaskan…

"jadi, kamu kakak kembar Arisa, Tsubasa?" tanya Midori.

"ya. Aku ingin menemukan jati diri Osama yang sebenarnya," kata Tsubasa.

"baiklah, akan aku jelaskan tentang Manabe dan Mochizuki," kata Midori.

"jadi, Manabe adalah teman masa kecil Mochizuki. Sedangkan Mochizuki adalah korban pertama Osama. Mochizuki melompat dari gedung, tapi dia selamat. Namun, kakinya lumpuh. Manabe tak bisa membiarkannya, dan mengatakan bahwa Arisa-lah yang menjadi Osama dan membuat Mochizuki sengsara. Mochizuki tak mau masuk sekolah karena takut dianggap tak ada lagi," kata Midori.

Tsubasa bingung. Apakah benar Arisa-lah yang membuat Osama Time? Dan apa lagi dendam Mochizuki pada Arisa? Bacalah chapter 2!

* * *

Haha... selesai deh chapter 1... Aneh, ya, kok aku biasanya buat multi chapter trus... Ah, sudahlah!


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chapter 2... lama aku buat mikirin ini, misteri bangeeeet, sih...

* * *

Chapter 2

"fuh, bodohnya Arisa. Sejak kapan dia bodoh, ya? Mantan ketua kelas?" kata Shizuka.

Manabe hanya diam melihatnya.

_Apa yang terjadi? Tsubasa tak kembali? _Pikir Manabe.

Di lain tempat...

"Tsubasa, sekarang bagaimana keadaan Arisa dan kenapa kamu sampai menyamar menjadi dirinya?" tanya Midori.

"Arisa... dia lompat dari jendela... namun, dia selamat, dan tak ada luka dalam. Tapi, dia tak bisa bangun. Kata dokter, mungkin ada hal yang membuatnya tak ingin bangun...," kata Tsubasa.

"lalu, kamu menyamar sebagai Arisa untuk mengungkapnya?" tanya Midori lagi.

"ya,"

"ah, ya! Tentang Shizuka, berawal dari mana dia jadi korban pertama Osama?" tanya Tsubasa.

Kejadiannya...

* * *

Saat Osama Time berlangsung...

Shizuka bingung sendiri, apa yang harus ia tulis. Hal penting atau hal gak penting? Akhirnya, dia melirik ke-kanan-kiri.

Ada yang menulis "ingin punya pacar", "ingin orang itu lenyap", dan hal positif sampai negatif lainnya. Shizuka tambah bingung.

Akhirnya pun Shizuka menulis, "ingin permintaan baik yang terpilih".

Saat pemilihan permintaan, yang terpilih adalah...

"ingin melukai seseorang untuk tidak diadakan acara yang tak seru". "Acara tak seru" maksudnya seperti festival olahraga, dan hal yang tak disukai para murid lainnya.

Semua gembira dan setuju akan permintaan itu. Namun, Shizuka tak bisa menerimanya, walau Arisa sudah bilang untuk tak membantah.

"aku tak bisa terima! Kalian pikir, apa kita semua bisa selamat? Bisa saja salah satu dari kita terluka, bahkan mati!" kata Shizuka berteriak.

Semua memandangnya dengan negatif. Shizuka pun ketakutan.

Saat pulang sekolah, Shizuka menemukan "kartu pengkhianat" di lokernya, dan para orang kelas 2-B menyanyikan lagu seperti lagu "kematian" atau juga "selamat tinggal" serentak.

Karena saat itu Shizuka adalah korban pertama Osama Time, tentu Shizuka tak tahu hal selanjutnya yang terjadi, dan membiarkannya.

Esoknya, saat Shizuka masuk ke kelas dan menyapa, tak ada yang menjawab, malahan bilang, "kamu siapa?". Mejanya pun dibuang entah kemana, dan hal itu semakin menjadi-jadi, seperti Shizuka yang makin dimaki-maki, bahkan ditendang atau dipukul, diusir, dan keberadaanya pun makin menghilang di kelas. Shizuka yang merasa Arisa pasti menolongnya, namun tidak. Arisa tak menolongnya, dia pun putus asa dan terjun dari atap.

Dia selamat, namun kakinya lumpuh. Dan suatu hari, dia bermimpi dikejar-kejar Osama, yang biasanya berbentuk bayangan. Kakinya tak bisa bergerak, dia pun terbangun, dan menceritakan itu pada Manabe yang ada di sana. Manabe pun berkata, Arisa-lah yang menciptakan Osama Time, dan menjadi Osama. Namun, itu semua hanyalah bohong belaka. Akan tetapi, Shizuka mempercayainya dan dendam pada Arisa. Walaupun Manabe sudah bilang bahwa sebenarnya bukan ketua kelaslah yang mencelakainya. Semua sudah terlambat, karena Shizuka sudah mendendam pada Arisa dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, karena dia yang sudah membuat kakinya lumpuh. Dia pun tidak masuk sekolah setengah tahun, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada SMP Himetsubaki kelas 2-B. Sedangkan itu, sudah banyak korban Osama Time berjatuhan.

* * *

"lalu, dia memanfaatkan Osama Time sebagai senjata untuk balas dendam," jelas usai Midori.

"bagaimana, ya, dia mendapatkan salah satu dari 3 ponsel Osama itu?" tanya Tsubasa.

"aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, dia menyuruh Manabe untuk memanfaatkanmu, lalu merebut 2 ponsel Osama," kata Midori.

TRAP TRAP TAP

_Suara langkah kaki? _Kata Tsubasa kaget dalam hati.

"ah! Cepat pakai wig-mu!" kata Midori menyerahkan wig Arisa.

Tsubasa pun cepat-cepat memakainya.

GRREEEEK

"ah? Arisa? Ternayata kamu disini! Bikin khawatir saja," kata Bu Guru.

"ah, yah...," jawab Tsubasa lalu mengikuti Bu Guru.

Sesampainya di penginapan...

"ah! Arisa! Kemana saja kamu?" tanya salah satu teman Arisa.

"ng... nggak apa, cuma nyasar," jawab Tsubasa.

Semua pun percaya. Tsubasa lega.

"trus, ditolong Midori? CIIEE!" kata semua serentak.

Tsubasa marah. Hampir sifat cewek preman (yankee)-nya muncul.

Esoknya, Tsubasa membuntuti Shizuka. Namun, karena tak ada aktifitas mencurigakan, Tsubasa pun jalan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba...

DUUUUUUKKK!

Tsubasa didorong dengan keras oleh Shizuka, tentunya dengan kursi roda.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Di lain tempat, Manabe mencari Tsubasa dan Shizuka. Untuk apa?

_To be continued _

_

* * *

_Pusing banget! Susah buat creita ini. Tapi, yah, pembuatnya, Natsumi Andou juga pasti -KLIYUUNG KLIYUUNG-... Terakhir,

R E V I E W , ya! Tolong cuma 1 kata ajah! . T_T


	3. Chapter 3

Aiko: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Maaf kalau lama banget, sama kependekan! Di chapter ini aku berusaha membuatnya lebih panjang! Dan lebih seru tentunya (hoho)~

Kazumi: -akhirnya ngerti juga jalan pikiran Aiko yang agak depresi-

Aiko: APA?

Kazumi: yaudah... Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Andou Natsumi

**Warning: **-mungkin...- OOC, semoga tidak OOT dan gaje...

-Notes: maaf kalau update lama banget!-

**The Secret by Aiko no Nyo to Clover Project  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

_"WAAAAAAAA!"_

_"sayang sekali, Arisa. Bila Osama tak bisa membunuhmu, maka akulah yang akan membunuhmu secara langsung."_

Sementara itu...

"Shizuka? Tsubasa?" kata Manabe.

Akhirnya Manabe melihat Shizuka.

"SHIZUKA! GAWAT!" teriak Manabe berlari ke arah Shizuka.

"apa?"

"PONSEL OSAMA-NYA... DICURI!" teriak Manabe.

Shizuka pun kaget, dan hampir tak percaya dengan perkataan Manabe.

"apa... mana mungkin? Arisa 'kan baru lewat sini...?" kata Shizuka.

"aku tak tahu. Tapi, saat kucek di tas-mu, ponsel itu hilang!" kata Manabe.

"ukh...," tiba-tiba Tsubasa naik (habis jatuh). Wig-nya gak lepas.

"ada apa?" tanya Tsubasa.

"ARISA! APA KAMU MELIHAT PONSEL OSAMA YANG ADA DI TAS-KU?" teriak Shizuka.

"apa? Aku tidak mengambilnya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tsubasa.

"ponsel itu HILANG," kata Manabe.

"HEEEEH?" teriak Tsubasa kaget.

"bisa jadi... yang mengambilnya adalah orang yang pernah punya ikatan dengan Osama," ujar Manabe.

_Ikatan... siapa, ya? _Pikir Tsubasa.

"ah, bicarakannya nanti saja. Kita ke villa dulu," kata Manabe mengingatkan.

Tsubasa dan Shizuka setuju.

Di villa...

"hei,"

"? Midori?" ucap Tsubasa kaget.

"ada perkembangan?"

"mm? Perkembangan tentang Osama? Nggak, sekarang tambah parah,"

"parah kenapa?"

"ketiga ponsel Osama milik Shizuka dicuri,"

"...EH?"

"tambah saja masalahnya...," ujar Tsubasa menghela napas.

"siapa yang mencuri?" tanya Midori polos.

"masalahnya itu, tuh! Belum ditemukan!" ketus Tsubasa.

Di lain pihak...

Di luar, Shizuka berdiam diri untuk menenangkan hatinya, tapi tak bisa.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kalau ponsel Osama itu hilang... bisa gawat! _Ketus Shizuka di dalam hatinya.

SREK SREK... tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari semak-semak.

"siapa?" ucap Shizuka.

"!" Shizuka terkejut. Dia belum pernah melihat orang berambut putih-perak itu. Orang itu membawa suatu benda berat, dan...

BUAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!

Orang itu memukul Shizuka dengan benda itu. Shizuka pun terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

"si...apa?" ucap Shizuka terengah-engah.

"orang yang sepantasnya mendapat 3 ponsel Osama daripada kau, Mochizuki Shizuka," ujar orang itu.

"karena kau orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Malah menggunakan kekuatan Osama untuk kepentingan sendiri," lanjut orang itu.

"kau... jangan macam-macam!" ketus Shizuka marah, menarik baju orang itu, sampai terbuka, dan terlihat bekas luka di dada.

"a...pa?"

"kau..." kata orang itu marah.

BUUAAAAAKKKK!

Orang itu memukul Shizuka lagi dengan benda berat itu, tapi sekarang Shizuka pingsan. Orang itu pun meninggalkan Shizuka yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Sedangkan itu, Manabe mencari Shizuka, untuk memberi beberapa usulan.

"Shizuka? SHIZUKA?" teriak Manabe sambil berlari.

Setelah berlari kesana-kemari, akhirnya Manabe sampai di tempat Shizuka pingsan.

Manabe melihat ke bawah, dan...

"SHIZUKAA!" Manabe segera menyelamatkan Shizuka, sebelum pendarahannya fatal, dan membawanya ke villa.

"ada apa?" tanya Bu Guru.

"Shizuka... dia...,"

Tsubasa dan Midori yang kebetulan sedang ada di sana, penasaran, mengikuti Manabe dan Bu Guru.

Setelah dijelaskan, luka Shizuka diobati dan ia dibiarkan tidur di kamarnya.

"kita diskusi setelah Shizuka sadar," ujar Manabe.

Tsubasa dan Midori mengngangguk.

"berdiskusi, ya...?" bisik seseorang dari balik tembok.

Esoknya...

Tsubasa, Midori, Manabe, dan Shizuka berkumpul di kamar Manabe.

"kita ngapain di sini?" tanya Tsubasa.

Manabe melirik ke arah Tsubasa, "berdiskusi."

"langsung saja ke pokok pembicaraan. Shizuka, kamu tahu sosok orang yang melukaimu?" tanya Manabe.

"hmm... aku tak begitu melihat wajahnya. Tapi, kalau tak salah dia berambut putih-perak, dan di dadanya terdapat sebuah bekas luka," jawab Shizuka.

Tsubasa bergidik. _Bekas luka di dada? _Pikirnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Midori.

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa...," balas Tsubasa terbata-bata.

"apa yang orang itu katakan?" tanya Manabe pada Shizuka.

"dia bilang, Dia Lebih Pantas Memiliki 3 Ponsel Osama itu Daripada Aku!" ketus Shizuka mengingat kejadian menjengkelkan.

"dan?"

"awalnya, orang itu memukulku hingga aku jatuh dari kursi roda. Lalu, dia memukulku lagi sampai aku pingsan tak berdaya!" ketus Shizuka lagi.

Tsubasa, Manabe, dan Midori hanya bengong menatapi Shizuka yang marah-marah sendiri.

"ya sudah. Bisa jadi setelah Arisa (ketua kelas) dan Shizuka yang dicelakai, selanjtnya aku dan Midori yang dicelakai. Harus waspada." kata Manabe.

Midori mengangguk-angguk.

Shizuka yang sudah sadar dari 'marah-marahnya' menatapi Midori dan bertanya, "kok ada Midori di sini?"

Midori hanya tersenyum kecil, "err... ikut berdiskusi tentunya."

Tsubasa dan Manabe hanya bengong dengan tawa kecil, melihat Shizuka yang dengan polosnya bertanya itu.

"ya sudah, diskusinya selesai. Sampai berjumpa besok," kata Manabe meninggalkan kedua orang itu, tapi membawa Shizuka dengan kursi rodanya, tentunya. Membawa Shizuka balik dulu ke kamarnya.

Tak lama, Tsubasa dan Midori juga segera meninggalkan kamar Manabe itu.

"kalian tak akan selamat..." bisik seseorang.

* * *

Midori keluar dari villa dan berjalan-jalan di sekitarnya, tepatnya di dekat pohon-pohon.

_Siapa, ya,yang berani mencuri Ponsel Osama itu?_ Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Yamashita Midori," ucap seseorang yang agak asing di telinga Midori, tapi juga pernah mendengarnya. Midori berbalik, dan...

"kau... K- UPH!" mulut Midori tiba-tiba disumbat oleh orang itu.

"berani mengatakan namaku?"

Midori lepas dari sumbatan orang itu, "kenapa kau ada di sini? Padahal kau tak ikut wisata!"

"memang. Tapi aku ikut diam-diam."

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Midori dengan membawa suatu papan.

Midori mundur, terus mundur, dan mundur... sampai akhirnya...

"fuh... celah." ujar orang itu. Midori serentak sadar, dan berhenti sesaat. Ternyata, itulah momen yang ditunggu orang misterius itu.

BUAAAKKKK!

Midori dipukul dengan papan orang itu, hingga terpental ke belakang. Midori masih bisa bangkit, dan mundur lagi. Tapi...

"fuh... bodoh."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Midori yang makin lama makin samar.

Midori terjatuh, sama dengan Tsubasa. Tapi kali ini lebih tragis...

Sedangkan itu, Tsubasa yang sedang mencari Midori, kebingungan. Soalnya Midori bilang hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar villa. Dan sudah sekitar 30 menit sejak Midori keluar dari villa.

Apakah Midori bisa selamat? Dan siapakah orang itu?

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Preview next chapter: chapter 4: Akhirnya terungkap sudah siapa orang yang mencelakai Tsubasa, Shizuka, dan Midori. Orang itu punya niat tersendiri hingga mencelakai tiga orang itu. Namun, ada apa dengan Manabe? Kenapa dia tidak dicelakai? Ada apa dibalik ini?

* * *

Aiko: THANK YOU FOR READING, MINNA-SAN~...

Kazumi: Ai! Kok gk sesuai skenario?

Aiko: ahehe... itu kepanjangan! Bagian akhirnya di ch 4 ajah~

A dan K: nah! Ada pertanyaan nih!

**Siapakah orang yang mencelakai Tsubasa, Shizuka, dan Midori?**

Yang menjawab bagi yang membaca tentunya. Udah di kasih petunjuk, tuh!

Aiko: kalau mau jawab, tinggal tulis di review 'Quest ARISA 1' dan tulis jawabannya! Paling cepat tanggal 21 April. Paling lambat tanggal 1 Mei! Bagi yang tertarik, jawab, ya...

Kazumi: ini cuma pertanyaan biasa, kok! Kalau gak jawab juga gpp, bagi yang tertarik saja...

Aiko: oiya, aku dan Kazumi bakal (hiatus) dari 2-sekitar...- Mei! Biasalah, cuti!

Aiko: oh ya, aku ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review dan mem-fave-kan fic ini! Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya!

Kazumi: oh ya, biar reviewnya gak dibales, tapi Aiko baca, lho...

Aiko: iya dong! Terus aku kaget sama suatu inbox... yang tentunya juga gk dibales...

CUTT!

-Thank You For Reading-


End file.
